


Smells Like Home

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Cooking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Food, Français | French, French Characters, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#83): Delphine/Fleur: Shared Culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Home

“Il n'y a pas de problème, chérie.”

Fleur's hot tea and warm remark are as much warmth as Delphine’s had recently, and even the awkward and grumpy goblin reading the paper in the corner of the room cannot unsettle her. 

“Merci beaucoup, Fleur,” she sighs softly, and closes her eyes to breathe in the scent of the butternut squash bisque as it begins to fill the room. She’s grown able to ignore the oddity of the fact that the wooden spoon is charmed to stir on its own, and instead rifles through her bag for the crepe recipe she’s brought.


End file.
